Meet Me at the Equoniox: Apologies Dates & a Fight
by jacobxslenena
Summary: chapter four of the Meet me at the equoniox


"So how was the field trip?" she asked while pulling a chair out for me.

"It was amazing, I'm sure Jessica wants my head because Mike sat next to me." I chuckled softly.

"Yes she doesn't seem to thrilled about you." She whispered.

"I'm going to grab some lunch okay." I said getting up from my chair.

I got to the mini fruit bar that the school provided and grabbed an apple, a pear, and was about to go for a California peach when _he_ came over.

"Hello Criss." I sighed softly trying to slow down my heart rate I swear he was part cat or something because I didn't hear him walking up to me.

"Hello Gabriella." He said with a small bow.

I snatched my peach away from him.

"What do you want?" I huffed.

"Look about the other day I want to apologize for the other day, I was wrong to get upset with you." He explained.

I looked at him I was very suspicious of this drastic mood swing.

"Well I think we should talk about the other day." I pressed.

"Why it's in the past." His voice was dark like the other day.

"Well it's been bothering me that's all." I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I don't see why you can't just let it go." He stated I could tell his mood was going to sour quickly and he was going to leave.

"Well maybe you could make up for being so rude by maybe buying me lunch or something." I said trying to change the subject.

"Are you asking me out Ms. Tsukino?" he said with a grin.

"Hardly, I was just trying to ease your burden about being so mean to me." I argued

"Oh is that so?" he replied a smile playing on his lips.

"Fine how about you, help me with my math homework." I smiled.

"Alright how about I do both." He compromised

"Well I can accept that." I smiled walking to my table.

Apparently Jessica and Lauren my "friends" were waiting anxiously to question me about the scene that they just saw take place between Criss and I, though I hardly would consider it a scene I considered it someone who was completely wrong apologizing. I slowly sat down and shifted uncomfortably in my chair waiting for the bombardment of questions.

"You and Criss are an item now?" Jessica inquired.

"No we're not he was just apologizing that's all." I corrected.

"You know he's just like Edward, the Cullen's they think they're so exclusive." Lauren spat.

"I don't think they're that bad besides they all seem to be nice to me." I argued.

"You don't know them like _I do_, besides they think they're better than everyone else and if you do date him you'll just turn your back on everyone like Bella did, I mean we _were_ her friends first and then she started dating Edward now her whole life revolves around them." Lauren replied.

"You know Lauren I think you're jealous of the Cullen's and Bella and frankly I don't think I should be associating with you either, because you're nothing but a mean and bitter psycho whose obsessed with popularity, and for your information you're not that great looking either." I said getting up and tossing out my untouched food it seemed like the whole lunchroom was quiet and had heard our whole conversation.

I blushed at the silence and slipped out of the lunchroom and into the hallway. I could feel myself shaking I slowly made my way to the water fountain.

"You okay?" I heard a calm voice behind me.

"Oh Edward." I said in surprise.

"Thank you for sticking up for Bella, and my family may I ask why you hardly know us." He said calmly.

"Oh you heard that I-I don't know well I guess I owe you." I chuckled.

"Owe us? How so?" he asked.

"Well if you guys hadn't brought Criss into the family then I'd probably be dead or crippled by a shelf of books at the library." I explained.

"So that's how you met?" he asked.

"Yeah he saved my life I owe him one, though I don't think I could ever save his life though I can do a mean project." I smiled.

"You are very sincere, I think my brother enjoys that quality in you." He smiled.

"No I think your brother just likes to tease poor little bookworms." I replied.


End file.
